headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Seed 2
| running time = 78 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,200,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Seed | followed by = }} Seed 2 is an independent American/German horror film of the grindhouse slasher genre. It was written and directed by Marcel Walz and produced by Matador Film. An important note to consider is that one of the producers on this movie is Uwe Boll - often regarded as one of the worst directors in the indie horror circuit. This is the guy who brought you House of the Dead, Alone in the Dark, BloodRayne, and of course, the first Seed. Seed 2 was first screened at the Splatterday Night Fever film festival in Germany on February 1st, 2014. It was released direct-to-video in the United States on October 28th, 2014. The film stars Natalie Scheetz, Sarah Hayden, Christa Campbell and Annika Strauss as four young women traveling cross country who run afoul of a horny hitchhiker, a mysterious police officer and the grotesque Max Seed, who is played by Nick Principe. Veteran horror scream queen Caroline Williams has a small role in the film as Christine's mother. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * This movie is alternatively known as Blood Valley: Seed's Revenge and Seed 2: The New Breed. * Seed 2 (2014) redirects to this page. * This film contains a non-linear timeline with some scenes taking place before or after other scenes. This is similar to how Quentin Tarantino filmed his 1995 classic Pulp Fiction. * Locations used in this film include Las Vegas, Nevada, Arizona, and apparently, Polk County, Iowa. The film itself was shot in Las Vegas, Nevada, and Los Angeles, California. * There are a total of thirteen credited cast members in this film. * Thematically, this movie borrows heavily from the 1977 Grindhouse classic, The Hills Have Eyes. * In addition to directing, writing and co-producing this film, Marcel Walz is also the production designer and casting director. * This is Micaela Schäfer's first work in a film. * Nick Principe, who plays Max Seed, is also known for playing ChromeSkull in the slasher films Laid to Rest and ChromeSkull: Laid to Rest 2. * Actress Caroline Williams, who plays the mother who kills her husband at the end of the film, is also known for playing Vanita "Stretch" Brock in Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, as well as appearances in films such as Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween II, and Hatchet III. * Director of photography Wolfgang Meyer also has a role in the end of the film as the husband who is bound to a chair with cellophane wrap around his head. * This is the first film work for Wonkles. What the hell is a Wonkles? Explicit Content * Profanity: There is strong language used moderately throughout the film, but not in great excess. Mostly variations of "Shit" and "Fuck". * Female frontal nudity: A female victim is seen running through the desert completely naked. The lower half of her body can be briefly glimpsed. * Female rear nudity: A female victim is seen running through the desert completely naked. Her buttocks is visible in two scenes during this segment. * Female topless nudity: A female victim is seen running through the desert with no top. She is completely covered in dirt and blood. * Gore: There is a substantial amount of gore in this film, though the majority of it is relegated to blood splatter. There are several stabbings, including one severe abdominal stabbing, a bloody knee injury, several gunshot wounds, somebody being beaten repeatedly over the head, and graphic scenes of a woman being impaled through the hands and feet. There is not a lot of external viscera presented in this movie. * Obscene finger gesture: Barbara and Chrissie are mucking about in a recreational vehicle. Chrissie makes a smart-ass comment of some kind, and Barbara responds with a smarmy smile, as well as an extended middle finger. * Rape: Max Seed uses his gun as a phallus and applies pressure with it, perhaps even penetration on Olivia's vagina. Nothing is explicitly shown in this scene, but the subject matter is graphic enough to be disturbing for many viewers. Max's body is undulating as he performs this deed. The scene climaxes with Max firing the weapon. * Torture: There are several scenes that could be construed as torture. In addition to the above mentioned rape, there is a prolonged scene where Max Seed pins an injured Claire to the desert floor and drives metal stakes through her hands and feet. Later, another man is show forcibly removing them to free her. Recommendations External Links * * Seed 2 at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:Matador Film Category:2014 films Category:2nd installments Category:Horror Film List